Hope On The Rocks/Issue 49
This is Issue 49 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Junior, Part 1". This issue is Miles-centric. 501; Junior, Part 1 As more and more men appear at the gate, I look at Texas. He is currently pointing a rifle at the man, and I see that everyone is doing the same. This makes me take up my hulstered Glock, also pointing it at a random man. There’s around twenty now. “Easy.” The man, who presented himself as Bobby Lunar, says. He slowly raises his hands, and the men behind him slowly follow. “Who are you?” Chad asks, aiming his rifle at Bobby Lunar, a bold man with a tired look. “I am the owner of this trailer park.” Bobby Lunar says, sounding calm. “Survived in there since the outbreak.” “Should we take ‘em, boss?” A big man with very little hair on his head says, just loud enough for me to hear it. The sweat marks are obvius on his tank top. “Not just yet, Junior.” Bobby Lunar says, also loud enough for us to hear it. “Take us? What is he talking about?” Chad growls. “Nothing to worry about.” Bobby Lunar says, taking a step closer towards Chad. “What is he talking about?” Chad repeats, even more angry than before. Bobby Lunar looks at the man he called Junior, saying “Allright, take ‘em.” The man called Junior nods with a grin, and approaches us, four men following him. Chad has his gun aimed at Bobby Lunar, as the men gets closer. I aim my gun at one of the men; a man with long hair and a greasy beard. “Not a step closer!” I hear Ridley barking from behind me. “Easy, bro.” Junior says, hands raised, grin on his face. “Just let us leave.” Chad says, gun still aimed at Bobby Lunar. I look at Bobby Lunar for a moment. He is standing, hands on his hips, looking at Chad. He doesn’t say anything, just waits for Junior and the others to take “them”. I said it, didn’t I? People always cause trouble. My guess is that these people are cannibals; eating people to survive. We should never have gone this way. “I said not a step closer!” Ridley repeats, louder than before. Junior is now so close that I can touch him. I keep aiming my gun at the long haired guy, no intention of shooting him. “Shut up.” Junior says, walking right past me. Ridley fires, but doesn’t hit Junior. Everyone dodges, including me. I look back, seeing Ridley reloading the .22 Anshütz. A bolt action sportsrifle that only have capicity for one bullet. “You shouldn’t have done that.” Junior says, getting up. He takes out a gun, pointing it at Ridley. “If anyone tries anything, I shoot.” I look at Junior, then at Texas, who has dropped his weapon. I do the same thing, and the long haired man picks them up. Junior looks around, and after a few seconds, he grabs Kerri by the arm and begins to drag her towards Bobby Lunar. “Let go!” She screams. Unarmed, guns now pointed at us, we are unable to help her. Junior stops at Bobby Lunar, who looks over Kerri in a perverted way. He nods, and two other men then takes her into the trailer park. As Junior once again approaches, he says “Allright, get the other one.” An older man, with very big muscles, approaches Esther. Ridley gets in front of him. With a punch to the stomach, Ridley gets down on the ground, coughing. The man then grabs Esther, the same way Junior grabbed Kerri. Esther is screaming, just like Kerri was. “Please!” William says. “She’s pregnant.” Bobby Lunar sighs, and looks her over as the man goes over to him, Esther forced along. Esther is then pushed into the trailer park. I look at Lia. She will probably be the next one; last woman. She is standing next to Axel and Peter. Axel whispers something to her, and she nods. “Get the girl.” Junior says, pushing me aside. I swallow hard, and without thinking about it, I pick up my rifle and shoot the man walking towards Lia; the long haired man. He instantly falls to the ground, dead. “What did I say?” Junior says, taking up a gun before I can aim mine at him. He fires a shot with the handgun. At first, I feel nothing. Then I look down, seeing a hole through my stomach. I fall to the ground, just like the man I just killed did. Deaths *Unnamed man Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Ridley Johnson *Lia Camper *Kerri Mavis *Peter Armstrong *Texas Starr *Axel Durwin *William Seck *Esther Tricker *Bobby Lunar *Graham Junior *Unnamed men Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues